Hot Copper
by Noiseee
Summary: 醉后故事


醉酒不过是自愿的疯狂。——塞加尔

 **Side M**

他买了两瓶矿泉水还有三包纸巾，想了想后，又取下架子上安然躺着的纸盒。磨牙棒，红胡萝卜味，适合人群是一到三岁的儿童。

还有车上的醉汉。

绿谷出久幻想过无数次各种各样的帅气场面，打倒敌人，帮助群众，这些正义凛然的王道式英雄场景已越过儿时的期盼，化作成为职业英雄后的日常，可唯独还有两点却迟迟未至。

一是在恋人喝醉后体贴的互送回家，自幼生活在父亲常出远门的家庭里，绿谷本能地希望将来能作为陪在所爱身旁的温柔恋人，为对方提供最接近的依靠。他不责怪父亲，但二十多年来母亲坚强但又孤独的背影，时而刺痛内心。

其次就是成为爆豪胜己的恋人。没错，就是那个爆豪胜己，那个爆破大招嘣嘣乱炸，恶意霸占自己人生二十多年，还顺带连同"最像坏人的英雄榜"首席一起夺下的幼驯染。黑帮虎鲸独占榜首几十年总算迎来光荣让位的一刻，在前不久的英雄聚会上，这位老牌英雄还情不自禁地感动落泪，当然，也向新一任继承人兼英雄公告榜第二名的爆心地抱以祝贺和寄托。可怜的英雄人偶永远忘不掉现场的气氛，连踩两雷后空气仿佛都能磨出爆破火光。不过据电光雷霆与胶带狂人透露，性格暴躁的爆心地似乎对于前一个头衔倒没有多么生气在意。

回想起聚会现场金发男人毫不掩饰的凶光，以及安德瓦在一侧对自己的愤怒打量，哪怕正置身在盛夏八月的炎热夜晚，这个刚荣升No.1 Hero的男人也不由地感到后背一凉。他不禁加快脚步，矿泉水瓶外挂上的几滴水珠正沿塑料袋的边缘滴落在发烫的柏油马路。夏风燥热得不行，掺上从车里挣脱而出的酒气，有些熏鼻，但不惹人厌。

偏浅的金发承接幽暗的街灯，刺向颈枕的发丝看起来硬硬的，挺扎人的。他的眼角稍稍向上吊起，配上锐利的双目和暴躁的脾气着实对得上"像极了恶人的英雄"的"美誉"。但每当猩红陷入沉睡，这竟显得分外乖巧。男人本来就拥有一张不错的皮囊，只可惜他总霸道野蛮地把这点与生俱来甩在强大之后。狭小的空间里灌入硝酸甘油的甜味，像是一片羽毛，轻擦绿谷的鼻翼与心间，怪痒的。

他终究如愿以偿，系在遮阳板上的挂件便是最好的证明。一头绿毛羊，橙色的细线将它系紧。

就像他们一样。

满意地欣赏身旁恋人醉后昏睡的乖巧模样，绿谷的唇角难掩笑意。因为职业与公众人物的身份，两人选择将恋情埋入沉寂。无法与旁人分享甜蜜确实耗人，不过只属于彼此的这份秘密感也别有新奇。每当想到两个无论多么羞耻的事情都干上一轮的家伙，在公众看来依然是关系紧张的代表，绿谷实在忍俊不禁。

"小胜。"绿谷轻轻地摇了摇爆豪的手臂。明明活上相同的岁数，自己也没有疏忽锻炼，可这肌肉曲线差别还真是让人嫉妒。"醒醒，喝点水醒酒。"

可对方却不满地甩上手臂，用掌心遮挡车窗外的路灯，嘟囔声里塞上烦躁的语调，正直白地彰显男人的不爽。骄傲的恶狼虽说是喝醉了，但仍肆意散发着危险野性的气息。男人的心情还算不错，不然迎上绿谷的会是掐住下巴的手掌，而不是一声警告似得哼调。

不过虽说如此，他的恋人并没有打消继续唤醒对方的念头。绿谷当然知道惹毛爆豪的结局会是什么，但比起这一时的紧张，他更忧心血液还浸泡在酒精里的男人身体状况。当然，假若不拍醒对方那便开不了车的现状暂且另当别论。爆豪的睡相不差，但总爱拽上一些至关重要处的习惯还真是一如既往。比如眼下的轿车手刹，比如睡在枕边的男人。

他拧开矿泉水，轻小的瓶盖坠落底部，空间的窄小幽暗阻碍绿谷拾起的打算。爆豪的双唇并不算厚，但恰好的弧度却衬得立体漂亮。英雄爆心地没有耗上几小时挑衣服的雅兴，但这衣架子似得身段从一开始就让他赢得全部。同款的恤衫和紧身牛仔裤被绿谷穿出学生的感觉，去居酒屋都会被店员劝退；可套在爆豪胜己的身上，那贴身勾勒的腹肌实在是犯规。他不喜欢衣着的正经拘束，低裆穿裤的方式为这个总摆着一张臭脸的男人平增几分野性与痞气，时而微露的后腰和颜色总挑战着绿谷的底线。

抱着这种心情偷瞄恋人，这个受惯传统礼教的男人脸庞不由发烫。趁人之危绝不是英雄所为，不过对于初入情场的笨拙家伙，这点私心贪婪也算是情有可原。趁着夜色绿谷吻了吻所爱高挺的鼻梁，动作飞快轻柔得难以察觉。斗胆而来的偷袭感觉还不错，乖巧的男孩总算是尝到恶作剧的甜头。

直至他撞入那双猛然睁开的红眸。

男人一把拽过绿谷的手臂，力度强势得不容分说。醉后的酒气毫不客气地拍在绿谷的耳垂，烫得仿佛要灼去猎物的理智。粗暴的带动扯过远行的美梦，搭在单薄肩膀上的短袖卫衣勉强地挂至手肘。绿谷被拽到爆豪的膝上，俩大男人在狭窄的座位上保持这种面对面相望的姿势实在难堪，更别说胯下的尴尬处境。不知是故意还是偶然，男人的膝盖恰好抵着绿谷的后臀，隐秘的部位恰好轻擦相撞。

"小胜……"绿谷轻拽正怀抱自己的男人衣衫，企图唤醒这个别有歹念的醉汉。不负所望，他的呼声着实换来了对方交付的反应，只不过方向却正好恰恰相反。

一只不老实的手爬上绿谷的腰肢，宽大的掌心夹带熟悉的温度，肆意地在属于他的男孩身上游走不定，仿佛在寻找着什么。埋入颈窝的双唇追随细腻的肌肤纹理，伴随轻按腰窝的长指，锐利的犬齿若有若无地刻画所爱的轮廓。

男人着实是喝醉了，拍在耳根的热气里弥散着浓浓的酒味，然而他并无过往的强势野性，轻抚发鬓的掌心捧起温柔，偏热的温度温柔地舔抵绿谷的耳垂。抱紧怀中的爱人，爆豪胜己不再仿佛褪去防备，盛着醉意和酒气，他的动作似乎都放慢半拍，窝在恋人的颈窝，爆豪浅金色头发轻擦绿谷的脸颊，虽然扎人，倒有点像是别扭的撒娇。怎么说，还蛮可爱的。绿谷出久不由窃想。

可不到下一秒，他就得为这一时的放松警惕吃下苦头。可怜的绿谷出久忘记正搂紧自己的男人虽说是喝得醉醺醺的，但抹不去的骨子里，他可是不忘在昏睡里寻求猎物的狡猾猎手。

疯狂的热吻像是雨点似地拍在绿谷的双唇，喉结，还有胸前的朱樱。为烈酒封喉的长舌贪婪地掠食这只属于他的湿润口腔，强势绞紧里涂满捕食的野性。炽烈的醇酒灼疼交叠的双唇，弥留在舌齿的酒香令人上瘾。偏浅的唇色在利齿的摩挲下染上赤红，男人的这副躯体在爆豪的手里被捏成各种各样的姿态。绿谷的肤色天生偏白，抛开工作就宅在家里的生活可谓是与健康根本挨不上边。猩红眸子略过这副身体——太瘦了。男人不快自语，惩罚似地用力掐了掐绿谷的臀部——不过好在，该有的东西还是有的。

爆豪胜己一把按住绿谷挣扎挥向的双手，不容分说的深吻吞去所有的反驳意见。宽大的掌心抚过所爱的大腿，细腻的肌肤在燥热的烘烤下染上可爱的绯红。长时间的接吻勾出细长的银丝，寻觅着夜色滴落在被废久那张欲求不满的蠢样与大腿根部上。一阵邪火涌入胯下，爆豪胜己不禁用力地咬了咬唇。真骚。活该被自己弄得乱七八糟。

——"爆心地确实很帅，焦冻简直是所有女人心里的梦中情人。"方才酒会上，坐在隔壁桌的前辈讨论盘点的声音仿佛还萦绕耳际。油多到腻的晚餐，还有摆明来套关系搞联谊的人际，实在是令爆豪不禁皱眉。要不是为了还人情给一直帮忙收拾现场的上鸣和切岛面子，爆豪胜己对这样浪费时间的酒会可谓是不屑一顾。他默数时间的流逝，熬尽这最后一杯人情酒，他便立马离开这毫无意义的地方。

"不过说到底，真正值得托付一生的，果然还是人偶吧。"意料之外的名字猛然砸在身旁，这个只出现在报道声援以及排行榜上的英雄之名，猛然落在旁人的口中。"又帅，又强大，关键是够温暖够贴心，可谓是结婚的理想型。"

好笑。那张长着雀斑还带有婴儿肥的脸到底哪里与帅气有半丁点联系。温柔贴心。好家伙，你知道你口中的这位理想型先生别说为你做上爱心早餐，他能不把厨房给炸了都谢天谢地，真不知道这群只懂得道听途说的家伙到底是哪来的不切实际幻想。

男人在内心里一道道地接连反驳，然而这丝毫不会影响幼驯染在那群人心中的形象和向往。早安吻，正午暖心电话，还有睡前晚安，这一系列的画面描述不过是那群脑袋里装水的家伙幻想，根本毋需在意，但不知为何，一股莫名的烦躁感涌入心头，挑战他的理性，哪怕是烈酒也无法将其浇透。

"喂狗屎头，"爆豪呼喊他的朋友切岛。"有什么好酒都给老子拿上来。"

"等等爆豪，你不是没打算喝那么多吗？喝醉了怎么办。"

"要你管。"他一把夺过友人手里的伏特加，任琥珀色的酒液撞入杯中的冰块。幽暗的射灯流在杯中，映落在这双红眸里，为橙色吞噬包围的绿色流光分外魅惑迷人。他想起那个男人，顶着一头蓬乱的绿发，干扁的身子没有多少诱惑。男人一口饮尽杯中的烈酒，去他妈的秘密，去他妈的身份，去他妈的理想爱人。

那群蠢货总得耗上大半天才跟得上爆豪的思维，不过唯独这一次，他们总算是找对了人。熟悉的轿车停在酒吧门口，甲壳虫，复古而可爱的款式实在与这个娃娃脸成年人配得不行。熟悉的孔雀绿映落眼帘，不再是灯光，也不再是旁人描述的海市蜃楼。他就在自己的跟前，近得仿佛能吸入酒气。

唯独是他，必须是他。

唇齿交叠，爆豪用力地吞噬这张小嘴巴里所剩无几的空气。偏高的温度撩起无形的烈火，燃去对方的矜持与理智。盛夏的夜晚热得厉害，挡在彼此之间的这几片布料实在碍事。纵身欲火的两人没有多少顾虑，至少在爆豪的强权下。轻微的呜鸣是怀中爱人理智的抗拒，但印在脖颈的咬痕令一切搅碎在本能之下。如雪一般白皙的肌肤烙上惹眼的红痕，无时无刻都在叫嚣着爆豪胜己的所有。结实的后背划上几道细长的抓痕，触目间张扬绿谷出久的存在。哪怕同为心胸开阔的英雄们，在爱海与本能的面前，竟也像是一头困兽似得凶残独霸。

接吻，抚摸，前菜式地交缠满足不了愈发燥热的两人。他伸出手，主动地环住所爱的脖颈，俯在金发轻抚的耳际凭喘气坦言不满。而他用力地扛起怀中这副单薄的身板，车内的空间实在是狭小得麻烦，不过，弄哭这家伙还是绰绰有余。

他是我的。简单，霸道，又充满不容置疑。

一盏车灯划破彼间，一晃而过的橘黄色光线看起来微弱温暖，但硬生生地把绿谷扯回当下现实。他本该只是接送喝醉的恋人，单纯的字面意思。然而现在，回家的路途不仅没有半点缩短，他甚至还得赔上一件恤衫。拜托，他可把这个月的收入全部砸在欧尔麦特的周年手办上，口袋里所剩的几个硬币根本买不起一件衣服。

"小胜，小胜！"绿谷努力推开掐着自己的恋人，当然，还有那吮吸着脖颈的热吻。"我们这是在干什么？"这可是公众场合，俩公众人物总不能在大马路上公然乱来。

"干你。"爆豪回答得理直气壮。

"才不是。"面对恋人的答复，绿谷出久实在是没辙。他发自内心再度感谢欧尔麦特所给予的力量与这浓厚夜色，前者令自己单方面地挣脱成为可能，后者则成为车内见不得人事宜的最佳掩饰，当然还有躁红的脸颊。勉强顺势爬到驾驶座，绿谷连忙扯了扯上半身的衣衫。爆豪的力气着实厉害，恤衫虽勉强能从中逃脱，但系在腰际的皮带就成为最委屈的牺牲者。他真该列上一张清单，好好地与某位英雄声讨这些年来坏在本能的物件，这至少能给自己谋得几顿饭的本金。

"乖乖坐好，我这就开车回家。"说罢，他还不忘贴心地为对方系上安全带。锻炼得恰到好处的躯体微微地撑起黑色长带的边缘，犀利的恶狼被困在一条安全带下，这番既饱含诱惑又分外可爱的场面，还真值得窃笑欣赏。

爆豪胜己当然没有玩什么放置游戏的癖好，送到嘴边的美餐长腿跑了实在是令人火大。只要他愿意，年轻气盛的男人大可直接把这头叛逆的肥羊直接吃干抹净。不过，当猩红的眸子瞥见绿谷小心翼翼地为自己系上安全带的笨拙模样，他少有地放下尖爪。

车子太小了，一不小心就会弄疼他。

于是男人伸出手，顺势托起恋人滑过腹部时的手掌。改用踢技为主的家伙掌心比自己小上一轮，修长纤细的手指总能让人联想起这书呆子观察记录时的蠢样。他的手并不算多么好看，夹在方向盘上，满布右手的伤疤像是一块块老旧的勋章似得嚣张霸占。爆豪看似若有所思。

他举起绿谷的左手，送至唇边。稍高的体温炽烫对方的指腹，本能的退却为相扣的十指困在掌心。方才的湿吻润不透干燥的唇瓣，轻擦柔软指腹的触感舒服得有些糟糕。爆豪胜己把玩着绿谷的五指，故意抛向前方的视线看起来很是无害。

湿热的口腔裹上细长的手指，温柔地轻舔与其说像是诱惑，倒不如像是堕落的挑逗邀请。绿谷实在是摸不透爆豪胜己的想法，他们互相霸占了对方二十多年的人生——还会更久，但却总止在相互接近的最后一步。

骤然传来的刺痛险些让绿谷把车子开上花坛。源于指节深处的疼痛像是火烧那般，迅速地挣脱对方的唇齿爬向全身。可恶。绿谷吃疼地抿紧唇瓣，侧身望向身旁。他的左手总算挣脱了对方的掌心——至少骨头没断。在朦胧月色与车载灯下，一轮暗红的痕迹却伴着粘稠的银丝印落在绿谷的无名指上。左手。佩戴婚戒的地方。

来不及思考， 一切的罪魁祸首立马掐住他的下巴。背光而望，猩红的双眸闪烁危险的光芒。掐紧自家瓷娃娃似得肌肤，爆豪胜己满意地收获惹目的红痕，还有只凝视自己的双目。

"你是我的。"嚣张正式的语气使得他像是在霸道地宣布着什么。

醇厚的酒气拍在男人的脸颊，伴随硝酸甘油的甜与汗味，构成了属于爆豪胜己的味道。醉后的狼实在是累了，靠坐在椅背上，还不忘特意偏向一侧的习惯。右侧。绿谷出久总出现在这方，没有特地的约定和要求，只是唯独这一侧，男人总能摸着他的左手。

那总有一天会戴上戒指的一方。

凝视弥留在无名指上的咬痕，绿谷总算踩着油门，踏上回家的路途。沿街的暖灯塞在爆豪发脸上，宛若为乖巧睡颜送上的轻吻。抛在后排的矿泉水终究还是倍受冷落，拍在塑料袋上发出一声声不满抗议。绿谷哼起一首老旧的曲子，跑调得简直在讨身旁恋人的怒骂。他的心情不错，敲在方向盘上的节奏里满是欣喜与坦然。

他突然想打一通电话回家，向爱操心的母亲报一声平安，并且告诉她不久后自己将会与小胜一起回家探望的事宜。

轻吻指节的咬痕，他向灯火与星空许下诺言。当然，还不忘某位醉酒英雄的双唇。

这样明晃晃的诱惑，自己压根就走不掉。

他输在爱意欲海，但却赔得宛若赢家。

 **Side B**

猫。

爆豪胜己推开大门，看见屋外的来客后，条件反射似地用力拉上。

"小胜你也未免太冷漠了！"预料之内的反推配上奶声奶气的反驳，爆豪不得不承认，这家伙的力气又大了不少。海滨公园的加练给这瘦小的身板赠上几块肌肉，而欧尔麦特的教导使得这家伙哪怕已出师成为No.1 Hero仍保留高强度的锻炼。有时候他不得不感慨基因和营养学的力量，好让这家伙既能有所成长，又不至于变成根本嚼不下口的壮汉。"你怎么能在这个时候关门，伤到猫怎么办。"

橘色的猫是领居家是宠儿。这个不缺吃喝的主子生性爱玩，那胖短的小腿就像短跑运动员预备时的屈膝，咬准邻居大妈不留意就牟足劲冲出家门开启冒险旅程。当然，它的第一站地也总是隔壁的爆豪家。扫过刚收拾得干干净净的屋子，爆豪胜己计算着在这小机灵鬼找到卷纸前自己把它抱回隔壁的概率。同样，也没有忘记现在这正卡在门缝里挣扎的绿发醉鬼所可能带来的麻烦。"老子就是确定猫进来后才关的门。"

"那我呢？"对方的声音透露着委屈。浑身酒臭就差没收身份证，把这家伙拎去酒吧门外大概就能挨上几道警告黄条。娃娃脸加上醉后的奶声奶气，谁还相信眼前的男人已经二十四岁。

"按原计划大概是在门外待着吧。"爆豪的回应可谓是相当冷漠无情。很快他就遭上一记回击——扑向他的人肉秤砣。一把搂紧爆豪的腰肢，撒娇似得微蹭脖颈，绿谷出久就这样在玄关门口扑倒了他的男友。这家伙可有够精明，刚从室外回来的装束还把这单薄的身子包裹得严严实实，可怜我们的爆豪先生只穿着贴身背心和黑色长裤，若不是常年的锻炼换来结实的肌肉回报，估计这么一摔怕得直呼救护车。

"起开废久。"用力地推了推扣在腰上的男人，爆豪理所应当式地收获到一声不听话的嘟囔，还有愈发锁紧的双臂。绿谷出久并不算黏人，长时间的陪伴成长铸就了两人熟悉但习惯的距离，使得两人与其说作为恋人，倒不如像是同居中的幼驯染，只不过熟悉到床上罢了。青涩笨拙是绿发恋人不变的底色，要让这不开窍的家伙主动拥抱自己，大概是在听大饼脸他们的煽动下，或者像眼下这副喝醉模样。

"起开。"

男人再度发令，但这家伙不知道是哪来的勇气，违逆之余仍还抱得紧紧的。爆豪实在是来气，但敲在脑门的力气却温柔轻和。无奈地叹了一口气，金发男人犹豫着，摊开的手快速地拍了拍怀中的恋人，动作快得几乎不可察觉。窝在怀里的绿谷满足地蹭了蹭爆豪的锁骨，乱成鸟窝似的蓬松发丝轻擦鼻翼，痒痒的，欠收拾。

于是他取出抱枕，塞在某只人形树袋熊的怀里充数。谢天谢地，摔倒的地方正好能够着沙发，不然除了揍这家伙一顿外爆豪还真别无选择。醉汉似乎不满于触感截然不同的替代品，几声鼻音带来谴责反驳。不过这家伙也算聪明，一会就恢复安静——假如能忽略英雄人偶与邻居家猫互抢抱枕的幼稚打闹。

撬开桔子罐头，混上青梅和山楂，爆豪耐着性子为客厅的醉鬼准备醒酒汤。大概是同居后伙食太好，某位一向不挑食的乖孩子开始追求味蕾的享受。可怜了他的恋人，尊敬的爆豪先生喝醉时只剩下粗糙随意的灌水醒酒，而当角色调转后对方就变得挑剔烦人。不好入口的绝不咽下，醒来后又为头疼烦恼。

"所以说，今天你又被谁叫去喝酒。"

绿谷不嗜酒，乖巧传统的他只爱在下班后立马回家。但不擅拒绝的性格也时常使之陷入多余的麻烦，比如聚会，比如烈酒。

"事务所的前辈。"男人大概是把脸埋入抱枕，带有鼻音的模糊声音听起来倒像在撒娇。"'年末总结酒会'。他是这么说的。"

"然后顺带加上联谊活动，是吧。"爆豪不留情面地揭穿道。忙于工作的英雄没什么时间好好谈恋爱，可他们本身又极受群众的喜爱，这般矛盾下衍生了不少设法混入聚会的联谊，还有某些少女的粉色幻想，接连铺满"人偶后援会"主页的偷拍便是最好的证明。爆豪胜己绝不会告诉绿谷出久，在网络的力量和特关的提醒下他近乎是远程了解酒会的进展。但愿扔在墙角的大衣围巾和口罩能不被猫发现扯拉而出，不是畏惧被恋人发现的尴尬，更是因为对方持宠嘚瑟的模样。因为担心恋人而打算跟踪保护，老太婆都不这么干。"真不知道那群家伙是不是眼睛有问题，居然喜欢长满雀斑的小个子。"

"小胜你可太过分了！"意料之内的抗议砸在身后。像是想起什么似的，绿谷不禁嘟囔道："不过想想你也确实过分。"

"怎么，你还生气了？"他轻抿勺子乘起的汤汁。有些酸，加多点糖才能骗住那家伙的嘴。

"明明你又不在现场，但有好多女孩子向我打听你的消息。"

"废话，老子魅力十足。"言语里毫不掩饰戏谑和骄傲。"你告诉她们了？"答案多半是肯定的，废久不擅长拒绝别人，越绕只会越容易坠落别人的陷阱。糖。刚买的白砂糖被塞在哪里。

一只手突然环上爆豪的腰间，没有杀气也没有多少欲望，身后偷袭的醉汉就这样拽倒他的恋人，这个自己愿意栽上一生的男人。蓬乱的绿发埋入爆豪锻炼得恰到好处的胸肌，闷声拍在身上的气息仿佛还带有醉意。绿谷搂紧爆豪，攥紧衣领的双手似乎还握住犹豫。右手布上的伤疤难免骇人，哪怕无数次望见他仍难免心疼。

"我只告诉他们一件事。"男人抬起头来。孔雀绿的眼睛蒙上醉后的雾气，朦胧的视线令人心疼之余，更似稀释后的毒药，无声无息，但渗透全身。绿谷攥紧爆豪的衣襟，潜意识里不由凑近。偏浅的唇色着实有些灭欲，但由中流落的酒气，爆豪只想用力地啃咬抿红。

单纯，干净，不同于英雄人偶的独当一面，活在爆豪胜己眼里的绿谷出久，就是一个软弱的跟屁虫，无论怎么赶也不会离开。然而这样的他只属于自己，只能为自己所欺负，这份源于爱意的独占欲恐怕对方永远都无法理解，心胸开阔，一心只放在大众身上的书呆子怎么可能会产生共鸣。

可这样的他却骑在爆豪的身上，双手抖得厉害，但吐出的言语却前所未有的坚定认真。

"你属于我的。"

他终究还是一吐而尽，即便凭借酒力。握紧衣襟的动作与委屈的情愫里，绿谷不再像那个强大的英雄，也不似畏畏缩缩的男孩，他更像是一个有血有肉的普通人，会紧张，会害怕，会为了爱情变得专一独占。

整一副蠢样。

爆豪笑了，反手按住所爱的脑袋。酒精麻痹了绿谷的意识，但骗不过眼睛。幽绿撞入猩红，如果并非梦境，也许他正在与小胜接吻。

"等等！"绿谷这下总算是清醒不少了。现在这是什么状况，自己正在厨房与爆豪接吻，最重要的是，他竟然能毫发无伤地骑在对方的身上。"猫会看见……"拜托，他憋了半天居然才挤出这点理由。

"闭嘴色情书呆子。"容不得半点拒绝，也没有多余的耐性继续拖延耗尽，灵敏的长舌冒然闯入，搜刮了男人舌齿的全部。退缩的家伙摆在深吸与犬齿的啃咬，勉强咽下的唾液挣脱不去烫落喉间的深索。他着实喝了不少，满嘴的酒气闻起来就像是颓废的大叔。

但他喜欢。

男人总算找到他的糖，又甜又细腻，大概能吃上一辈子。

"少挑拨了就跑。"爆豪一把扛起软在厨房地板上的恋人，大步迈进的同时还不忘狠狠地拧上屁股一把。手感不错，值了下一句的肉麻。

"想要我是吧，那就做好心理准备，老子要用一辈子的时间耗死你。"

让你这小子一辈子的时间都被我占有。

"小胜……"肩上的恋人低声呼唤自己的名字，犹犹豫豫，实在欠操。

"干什么，这时候你要给我跑了，信不信我抽死你。"一贯的恶言是爆豪胜己的标志。他不是不懂情话，只不过对于决定用一生相抵的爱人，比起无时无刻的甜腻，漫长的实际行为更有说服力。

"那倒不是……"间接允许恋人对自己的歹做非为，绿谷多少还是有些青涩害羞。攥紧熟悉的黑背心，他把闷声揉在其间。"东西放好了吗，不然猫会乱抓。"

"老早就收好了。"无论是猫所喜欢的毛线球，还是众人所爱的你。

以吻赌语，凭爱相拥。

赌上一辈子的追求，换来只归属于一人的牢笼。

他笑了，搂紧怀住自己的恋人，主动地覆上双唇。

还挺划算的。

End.


End file.
